wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
One Big Smile!/Transcript
This is the transcript for One Big Smile! Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Ah, that's right It's great to see you again Today is a day to dress up in style Join me for a while. Time to walk to the garden. (Song: Time To Walk To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go walk through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to walk to the garden Can you try this step to walk to the garden? Come, it's time to walk to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: The Story Of Anthony Rowley. A scene where Emma is holding a book to tell a story about Lachy dressed as a frog who is gonna ask the rat & the mouse.) Emma: (singing) A frog, he would a-wooing go Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley A frog, he would a-wooing go Whether his mother would let him or no (with Lachy singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley So, off he set with his opera hat Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley And on the road, he met with a rat (with Lachy singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley Lachy: (singing) Pray, Mrs Rat, will you go with me? Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley Lachy: (singing) For kind Miss Mousey for to see (with Emma singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley They came to the door at Mousey's Hall Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley They gave a loud knock and they gave a loud call (with Lachy singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley Lachy: (singing) Pray, Mrs Mouse, are you within? Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley Oh, yes, kind sirs, I'm sitting to spin (with Lachy singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley Pray, Mr Frog, will you give us a song? Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley Let it be something that's not very long (with Lachy singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley Lachy: (singing) Indeed, Mrs Mouse Emma: (singing) Replied Mr Frog Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley Lachy: (singing) A cold has made me hoarse as a dog (with Emma singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley Since you have a cold, Mr Frog Mousey said Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley I'll sing you a song that I've just made (with Lachy singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley But while they all were a-merry-making Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley A cat and her kittens came tumbling in (with Lachy singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley The cat, she seized the rat by the crown Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley The kittens, they pulled the little mouse down (with Lachy singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley This put Mr Frog in a terrible fright Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley He took up his hat and he wished them (with Lachy singing.) Goodnight With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley But as the frog, he was crossing the brook Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley A sweet yellow duck came and gobbled him up (with Lachy singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley So, that was the end of one, two, three Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Rowley So, that was the end of one, two, three The rat The mouse And Lachy: (singing) Mr Froggy (with Emma singing.) With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! Emma: (singing) Said Anthony Rowley Lachy: (singing) Heigh ho! (with Emma singing.) Said Anthony Rowley. Lachy: Rrrribbit! (It translates to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a construction worker.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a construction worker. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign the color yellow with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Ohh! Have a look at this! I wonder what this is. (She gasps.) Oh, you're right! It's a mirror! Have a look in the mirror. What do you see? (Song: I Look In The Mirror. A scene where Emma is holding mirror to look herself in her face.) Emma: (singing) I look in the mirror and what do I see? Two big eyes staring out at me They look at me brightly and I can see There's no-one as lovely in the world as me I look in the mirror and what do I see? One little nose sticking out from me I use it to smell everything every day And there's no nose as lovely as mine, I say I look in the mirror and what do I see? One big smile smiling straight at me It's shining so brightly and I can see There's no-one as lovely in the world as me (Instrumental break to Emma peeking through her mirror.) Emma: (singing) I look in the mirror and what do I see? One happy face looking out at me I feel so happy that I'm here today And there's no-one as happy as me, I say There's no-one as happy as me, I say There's no-one as happy as me I say. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: In Emma's Dancing Room. A scene where Emma who really likes to look at something very special in her room.) Oh, here's the room That's my room Emma's dancing room Pictures on the wall Standing very tall Bows up there There's a chair With a piano A ballroom gown To dance round and round Round we go, round we go And over there with a chair is a piano Dance over here Have a look at my shoes Some are decorated Yellow, black and blue Ballet shoes Let's dance to the piano Now it's time to Irish dance A Highland fling Let the pipes ring In Emma's dancing room. (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day (Emma speaks in sign language.) Emma: (singing) Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts